


No Haircuts

by Sinistretoile



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian is advised not to cut his shaggy locks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the pictures of Seb in the salon chair.

The opening of the salon and boutique was hopping. Sebastian made the rounds, talking with people he hadn’t seen in ages. He wasn’t quite ready to leave, but he was tired of making small talk. He stepped away and sat down in one of the empty salon chairs, crossing his ankle over his knee. He laced his fingers together and rested his hands on his stomach, enjoying the quiet. He closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the head rest.  
His eyes snapped open at the touch of feminine fingers through his hair. She smiled then withdrew her hand. “I’m sorry. I’ve been dying to get my fingers in your hair since I saw you play Hal Carter in Picnic.”  
He grinned, raising his dark eyebrow. Her blush was adorable. Even if he did think it was just a touch creepy and invasive to touch a stranger, he was glad she had. “My hair is the only thing you remember from that play?”  
She leaned against the counter, her hands gripping it behind her back to hide her shaking. “Now I didn’t say that.” She bit her lip. Was she really flirting with Sebastian Stan? “You’re not thinking of cutting it, are you?”  
He raised an eyebrow again where it had relaxed. “What if I was?”  
“That’d be a goddamn shame, Mr. Stan.”  
“Mr. Stan sounds so formal. Mr. Stan.” He repeated himself again. She bit her again, pressing her thighs together. She liked the way he said 'Mr. Stan'. Liked it a lot in fact and pressing her thighs together helped with someone of the throb. “Call me Sebastian. Or Seb.”  
“Alright, Seb.”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Lucy.”  
He let his foot fall to the footrest, his knees widespread apart. His fingers no longer locked together, his hands relaxed to dangle over his lap from the armrests. “What brings you here tonight?”  
“My roommate works in the salon.” She pointed to a station.  
The corner of his mouth ticked up. “Listen, Lucy.” She watched his jaw clench then relax as he thought over something then just decided to go with it. He leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs. “You wanna go get a drink?”  
“There’s plenty to drink here.” She gestured to the party just a few feet away from them.  
“Is that what you really want?” Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. “What do you really want, Lucy?”  
“Oh, I don’t think what I really want is appropriate right now.”  
He grinned, rubbing his hands together. His tongue rolled over his lips then he bit the bottom one. “Oh now I really want to know.”  
She shook her head even as she gravitated toward him, positioning herself between his knees. “I don’t think I should tell you. We’ve only just met.”  
He stepped off the footrest and stood up, putting his put uncomfortably close to hers. She tilted her head back a smidge to look him in the eye. He bit his lip, his brilliant blue eyes staring at her intensely. “But you saw me as Hal and that was nearly 4 years ago.”  
Lucy smiled and shook her head, taking a step back to think clearly. His presence to close to her was making it hard to think. “That does not mean-“ He shoved his hands in the pocket of his woodland camo puffy coat. His body blocked hers from the party.  
“It’s just the two of us. No one else can hear you.” He bit his bottom lip again, his gaze flicking down her to glossy lips. “Or are you more afraid I’ll take you up on it?”  
“Not afraid…anxious, excited, hopeful…not afraid.”  
He stepped closer to her, closing the distance she'd made for herself. “So tell me.”  
Lucy licked her lips and swallowed. Their lips were hair's breath away from each other. Either one could close the distance. “I wanna ride your thigh until I cum, moaning into your mouth with my hands buried in your hair.”  
Sebastian licked his lips, moaning softly. He liked the sound of that too. “So let’s go get a drink and see about doing just that.” He ushered her forward then rested his hand on her lower back. Sebastian politely said his good-byes then escorted her out into the night to find that drink. What she wanted to do would be just the start of the night.


End file.
